


The Hussy

by Elpiniki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Fanart, Library Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poefic, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, filthy poetry, sexual poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elpiniki/pseuds/Elpiniki
Summary: Draco finds the girl that haunts the corners of his mind and the School's library one evening before their Head student patrol.Shameless, filthy smut ensues in poetic verse......and the porn police or the pearl clutchers shall have no dominion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 81
Collections: Role Models: A Dramione Smut Challenge (inspired by Elithien)





	The Hussy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elithien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithien/gifts).



> Inspired by and written for the talented and beautiful work [Role Models by elithien.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081977)
> 
> Elithien keep drawing like this and I will gladly defile poetry for you! <3
> 
> Strength of pauses while reading: change of stanza > period (.)> semi-column (;) > comma (,) > change of verse without a period. 
> 
> Draco's POV. A bit meta too ;)

**~ The Hussy ~**

To the girl that haunts the corners of my mind,

and the School’s library.

To the girl that wears her easy smile

that reduces me to a mere pile,

that has her injustice low but her skirt too high;

_Stop being a hussy._

Stop smiling, like there is always a sun,

stop blinking, and having fun.

Stop biting, your bottom lip,

stop moving obscenely well your hip.

But above all;

_Stop thinking._

Stop thinking, as I have you trapped like so;

as I want you, to suck and blow.

As my eyes twinkle in unbridled glee

and I brush my cock behind your knee.

_Keep bending._

Keep bending, as I pull your shirt up high

and my other, bruises breast and thigh.

As my clever fingers, touch your slit

and my thumb delights, on your swollen clit.

_Start moving._

Start moving, as I thrust in and out

as you moan, keen and pout.

As your hand, grabs my neck

and my bites have yours bedecked.

As I come to your beck and call,

as I become your sweet cunt’s thrall.

_We are finished._

Finished for today and now,

because tomorrow,

I’ll fuck you again somehow.

And to the audience that clutch their pearls and reel,

and feel their voice has some appeal:

Your pearls honey?

 _They ain’t even real_...


End file.
